Tiempo
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Sakura desapareció; cuando volvió a Konoha, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Los engranajes del tiempo nunca dejan de girar, y su equipo se vio arrojado al caos, forzado a continuar avanzando. Si sólo fuera fácil... [UA; mitad drama y mitad humor] [50/50]
1. 00:00:00

**Nota:** ¡buenas! Este es un "proyectillo": actualizaciones más o menos diarias, entre 200 y 500 palabras. La historia será bastante corta, y parte de lo que sucede entre escenas se deja a la imaginación.

 **Total de palabras:** ~13.000

 **Total de capítulos:** 50

* * *

 _Si sólo fuera fácil…_

* * *

Eso es lo que él pensó a menudo, cuando le dijeron que uno de sus estudiantes había desaparecido. Preguntó cuál, y le dijeron que era la chica. Por supuesto, no podía ser el fuerte o el tozudo. No, tuvo que ser el eslabón débil; no la había entrenado para luchar en primera línea… y menos aún, a resistir tortura.

Una pequeña parte de él había deseado que la paz pudiera durar lo suficiente para tomarse las cosas con calma, pero ella pagó por dicho error. Tal vez era un sentimiento de culpa, bajo la superficie… pero quería mantenerla a salvo. Un ninja no comete el mismo error dos veces.

Se culpaba a sí mismo, por supuesto, pero sus otros estudiantes pensaron lo contrario cuando se lo dijo. Aparentemente, la excusa de "está enferma" no funcionó: uno de ellos se coló en su casa para comprobar si ella estaba bien, tras el tercer día, y sólo encontró a sus padres llorando. Era extraño, para el rubio. Había visto a muchos otros huérfanos, pero nunca a adultos llorando por la pérdida de un hijo.

El chico y su compañero de equipo declararon una tregua para trabajar juntos, hasta que lograron obtener una respuesta del líder de su equipo. La habían raptado. Nadie sabía por qué. Sakura Haruno había simplemente desaparecido, y nadie sabía la razón. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento. Sabían algo que él desconocía, pero ahora parecían más determinados que antes.

Era extrañamente reconfortante: el admirador y el prodigio distante, que normalmente se peleaban entre sí, se unieron como un equipo para intentar convencer a su sensei de un rescate.

Él dijo que no, obviamente. Y su tono fue particularmente duro cuando dijo "Itachi."


	2. 00:00:37

Estaban entrenando. Se había convertido en una extraña competición para ver quién era capaz de causar el mayor daño. Sasuke se limitó a ignorar el mundo a su alrededor, pero sólo funcionó durante unos treinta y siete segundos. Al pasar dieciséis, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza y se juró a sí mismo que no sería ignorado. Especialmente por el Uchiha.

Al llegar los veintidós, Sasuke ya estaba volando por el aire, pillado por sorpresa con el súbito ataque. Se miraron, con enfado y ansiedad. La mirada del Uzumaki rezumaba desafío y confianza. Sasuke estuvo confundido por un instante, pero entonces él también sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó a la carga.

Kakashi había dejado de intentar pararlos hacía ya tiempo. No era porque pensaba que era imposible hacerlo, sino porque comprendía. Mientras hicieran esos ejercicios, compitiendo el uno contra el otro sin descanso, no estarían pensando en Sakura. Y más tarde, estarían demasiado cansados como para pensar en ello antes de dormir.

También le daba a él la oportunidad de leer porno sin nadie que lo molestara, lo cual estaba bastante bien. Kakashi también necesitaba una distracción.


	3. 5 meses

La trajeron de vuelta cinco meses más tarde. Su equipo tardó cuarenta segundos en presentarse en el hospital cuando se enteraron, tras dejar atrás lo que fuera que tuvieran entre manos. Alguien incluso recordó comprar flores (probablemente, Kakashi). Dicho shinobi necesitaba tener una conversación muy seria con Sakura.

Horas más tarde, Kakashi fue apartado de los demás por un médico exhausto. Sólo semanas de haberse preparado para lo peor previnieron que tuviera una reacción horrible, cuando supo de las noticias. Apenas quedaba nada de su antigua estudiante, que ahora estaba tumbada en una cama del hospital.

No reaccionaba a ningún tipo de estímulo externo. Podía ver, oír y moverse; sin embargo, se limitaba a dejar que se encargaran de ella. Sin una palabra, sin una sola variación en su expresión vacía. Simplemente, estaba… ahí. Los exámenes mentales no habían dado resultado. De hecho, el Yamanaka que los realizó fue expulsado de su mente, una posibilidad desconocida hasta entonces.

Sakura obedecía órdenes de inmediato, sin queja o cambio en su comportamiento. Incluso cuando le pedían que hiciera algo que era doloroso o debilitante, o simplemente imposible, no mostraba inhibición alguna.

La única cosa que no hacía era hablar, y como los médicos descubrieron, evitaba mirar a nadie a los ojos. No se observaron otras reacciones, nada que mostrara cualquier rastro de espíritu tras esos ojos verdes, perpetuamente vidriosos.

La chica se había limitado a caminar de vuelta a Konoha, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sus ropas eran extrañas y no otorgaban pista alguna de su procedencia. Cuando los shinobi de patrulla la encontraron, no opuso resistencia. Y así es como acabó en el hospital, su retorno trayendo más preguntas que respuestas, y apenas aliviante.

La verdad es que nadie sabía qué le pasaba. No tenía cicatriz alguna, tampoco, interna o externa. Sin embargo, todo el mundo podía ver que algo estaba horriblemente mal, mas, ¿cómo averiguar el qué, si todas las pruebas mostraban resultados inútiles?


	4. (Siete)

Sus compañeros de equipo no supieron cómo reaccionar. Lo peor que habían esperado era una Sakura lloriqueante, que seguramente los habría echado de menos. Naruto incluso había soñado con una declaración de amor; Sasuke había decidido que toleraría exactamente un abrazo. Ambos se quedaron helados en en sitio, mirándola.

Sakura no mostró signo alguno de reconocer a ninguno de ellos. De hecho, no hubo reacción en absoluto. Familia, amigos y conocidos: muchos intentaron obtener una respuesta, tras el estudio meticuloso de los doctores, pero todos fallaron. Todo el mundo se preocupó durante un tiempo, sentimientos de condolencia pronunciados aquí y allá, especialmente hacia sus padres y equipo.

Naruto estaba furioso, porque hablaban de ella como si estuviera muerta. Para su horror, la mayoría de gente empezó a olvidarse del asunto, como si de veras ella hubiera fallecido. Él se negaba a dejar que su memoria pereciera, e insistió en arrastrar a su equipo a la habitación del hospital al menos una vez al día. La mayor parte del tiempo, Kakashi ya había estado allí para cuando encontraba a Sasuke, que parecía muy interesado en quemar los campos de entrenamiento hasta que solo quedaran cenizas.

El padre de la chica se sumió en el alcoholismo y peleas frecuentes con la madre, que estaba hundida en la negación y apenas abandonaba su habitación. El Equipo Siete nunca la vio, pero sabían que Ino visitaba, porque siempre dejaba ramos de flores cuidadosamente organizados en la habitación de la pelirrosa, cambiados varias veces a la semana.

Lee estaba tan obsesionado con entrenar que acabó en su propia habitación, más de una vez. Obviamente, lo suyo no era sentarse mohínamente junto a su cama, pero había gente afirmando que las lágrimas que le caían por la cara, tras una sesión de entrenamiento particularmente exhaustiva, no eran sólo de sudor. Todas sus frases hacían referencia a la chica pelirrosa que, ajena a todo, seguía tumbada en una cama de hospital.


	5. 00:00:32

Nueve meses, tres semanas y cuatro días. Todo este tiempo, desde que desapareció, era como si Sakura nunca hubiera vuelto de verdad. Kakashi estaba sentado junto a su cama, musitando disculpas en voz baja. Se había estado hablando de eutanasia. El padre había sido encontrado colgando de un árbol por el cuello y su madre simplemente se había muerto de hambre, atrincherada en la habitación de la niña hasta el último momento.

Ningún signo de progreso. De hecho, poco después de haber sido traída de vuelta, Sakura también dejó de obedecer órdenes. No había razón aparente para el cambio, y durante todo este tiempo había sido la única cosa que demostraba que, en alguna parte, había esperanza. Para lo que le importaba al mundo, Sakura Haruno podría haber estado muerta, y nadie parecía saber qué hacer con ella.

Era algo de lo que nadie quería hablar, algo que había sido ignorado durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba claro que sus posibilidades de "despertarse" eran prácticamente nulas. El mundo se había olvidado de ella y pronto, las últimas personas que la recordaban serían forzadas a hacer lo mismo.

La visitaba religiosamente, y también lo hacían Naruto y Sasuke. Incluso tras todos los problemas de un nuevo Hokage y el sello en el cuello del Uchiha, seguían atados a ella. Nada podría robarles sus memorias de Sakura, y el Hatake sabía que, como él mismo, se verían arrastrados al luto por el resto de días de sus vidas.

Arrepentimiento, tristeza, dolor y pérdida. Naruto rechazó el cariño de Hinata, y se volvió muy intolerante a la mención de relaciones amorosas. Por su parte, Sasuke estuvo muy cerca de colapsar en numerosas ocasiones, debido a una cantidad de entrenamiento que incluso Lee consideraba admirable.

Para lo que le importaba a la burocracia del mundo shinobi, Kakashi era el cuidador de Sakura: la decisión dependía de él. Y cuando vio en lo que su equipo se estaba convirtiendo, supo qué tenía que hacer. Nunca sería capaz de quitarse ese peso de los hombros, y todos tendrían que cargar una cicatriz en el corazón… pero la memoria de Sakura los estaba arrastrando hacia el abismo. Al menos, por el bien de los dos estudiantes que le quedaban, tenía que dejarla ir.

Era como matar a Rin otra vez, pero al menos ahora… podría salvar al resto de su equipo.

Así que aquí estaba, mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían lentamente, diciendo adiós a Sakura Haruno. Ella se limitaba a mirar al frente, parpadeando cada treinta y dos segundos, de una manera tan calculada y mecánica que carecía de vida. Distantemente, oyó el choque de algo contra cristal. Probablemente, Naruto.

Cuando saliera de la habitación, no volvería a verla nunca. Tal vez ella había muerto hacía ya mucho, o eso deseaba. Los médicos habían dicho que estaba básicamente en coma, aunque de modo muy particular. Si su soporte vital era eliminado, se limitaría a marchitar y morir. Justo como una flor de primavera cuando se acaba su estación.

Kakashi se puso en pie. Alzó su banda lentamente, dejando que el ojo Sharingan recibiera la imagen de su estudiante. Probablemente, si Sakura estuviera despierta lo llamaría un pervertido siniestro, pero estaba decidido a nunca dejar que su memoria pereciera. De pie junto a la cama, apartando la mirada de la ventana a regañadientes y centrándose en su rostro.

Rojo y verde se encontraron, por última vez.

Un pensamiento extraño comenzó a acechar a su mente consciente, pero no fue capaz de determinar qué lo provocaba. Era algo muy sutil… Sin embargo, esperó y observó.

Pasó un minuto entero, y Sakura todavía no había parpadeado. Dos minutos. Tres. Una de las máquinas conectadas a ella pitó insistentemente, para indicar que su pulso estaba acelerándose hasta llegar al nivel de las palpitaciones.

Kakashi abrió los ojos una fracción de milímetro.


	6. 00:04:28

Los médicos estaban asombrados. Tras hacer todo tipo de pruebas a Sakura, lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar fue el Sharingan. Eran cambios muy menores, pero sus análisis eran detallados y detectaban los cambios de estado más mínimos.

Se tensaba, dejaba de respirar y sufría una aceleración considerable en el latido de su corazón, siempre y cuando sus ojos se encontraran con el kekkei genkai que Kakashi portaba. De hecho, miraba fijamente mientras que él estuviera dentro de su campo visual. Una vez el hombre estaba fuera de su vista, volvía a la su estado habitual.

De pronto, la chica estaba recibiendo una cantidad considerable de atención, e incluso fue llevada a una habitación donde podría ser estudiada debidamente. Tras ella iba su equipo, compuesto de dos niños y un hombre secretamente nerviosos, que no sabían si se atrevían a tener esperanzas. No había muchos más cambios a su estado, pero estaba claro que no se había vuelto completamente vegetal.

Alguien tuvo la idea de exponerla al Sharingan de Sasuke, el único otro que Konoha poseía. Si los médicos habían esperado algo, desde luego no fue lo que se encontraron.

Sakura gritó. Su rostro era un reflejo del horror más puro, y aunque su voz estaba rasposa, fue tan súbito y potente que muchos de los presentes dieron un salto. Naruto fue el que sacó a Sasuke de su trance y lo obligó a dejar de mirarla, mediante un grito y un puñetazo en su dirección.

El resto de la sala necesitó cuatro minutos y veintiocho segundos para recuperar la capacidad de moverse, incluso después de que la voz de la chica desapareciera.


	7. (Dos)

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se vieron atrapados en una lucha de miradas, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Ambos querían su pregunta respondida primero, ira y urgencia buyendo bajo sus ojos. Los iris de Naruto casi brillaban de color rojo, un gruñido gutural llamando la atención de su equipo. Kakashi concedió la victoria. Después de todo, no había orgullo alguno en decir que había ganado esta estúpida cruzada contra un Uchiha.

Mencionar el nombre de Itachi en este asunto fue un error, una idea en que no pensó lo suficiente, hace todos esos meses. No, no eso; temeraria. Los shinobi aprendían a ocultar sus emociones, pero eso no significaba que no las tuvieran. Nunca debería de haberle dado a Sasuke otra razón para alimentar el fuego de su odio. Y aunque el más joven de los Uchiha había dejado de preguntar directamente qué había querido decir su maestro, el problema no había sido olvidado en absoluto.

Preguntó otra vez en ese momento, tras ver la reacción de Sakura a su Sharingan. Y Kakashi no tuvo otra opción más que responder.

Era una mera sospecha, nada confirmado, pero Itachi había estado cerca de Konoha hacía tiempo. La información causó una reacción indeseada en Sasuke, pero la explicación prosiguió. La chica pelirrosa que conocían como su compañera de equipo había desaparecido en torno a esas semanas. Sasuke no era exactamente estúpido: conectó las ideas alarmantemente rápido, su mirada oscureciéndose considerablemente. Lo que antes fue sospecha, ahora estaba confirmado.

A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Naruto no era tonto, su reacción siendo un poco más vocal. Todo esto tenía mucho sentido, un sentimiento muy temido asentándose en las mentes de ambos. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero su maestro había anticipado los movimientos. Kakashi estaba seguro de que el chico abandonaría Konoha ahora mismo y perseguiría a su hermano sin descanso.

Lo que Sasuke estaba sufriendo era una versión particularmente brutal de lo que muchos shinobi experimentaban en algún punto de sus vidas: una cuestión horrible, fatal elección entre convertirse en máquinas perfectamente eficientes o conservar un corazón con el que amar. Y ahora mismo, Kakashi sabía que ese balance precario en el Uchiha se había roto brutalmente.

Tal vez era mejor así, porque todavía tenía que hacer su propia pregunta.

—¿Qué eliges?

Sasuke se quedó plantado, atrapado en un vórtice de emociones. Su respuesta inmediata fue "venganza", sin titubeos, sin pensárselo. Kakashi sintió la necesidad de maldecir. Demonios, Sakura, ¿por qué tenías que ser siempre el eslabón débil?


	8. 04:00:00

**Nota:** a partir de ahora las actualizaciones se alternarán entre días (un día sí, otro no, al siguiente sí) y más o menos a la misma hora.

* * *

Tsunade vació una cantidad considerable de bebidas alcohólicas. Botella tras botella, descendieron a través de su garganta durante horas. La muy respetable Quinta Hokage tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, y no precisamente a causa de estos hábitos.

Los Uchiha habían sido problemáticos desde que cualquier persona mentalmente sana podía recordar. Incluso en aquellos momentos, parecían estar burlándose de Konoha desde la tumba, en forma de un niño muy molesto que se negaba a cooperar. No podían obligarlo, o sino, como Kakashi comentó muy sabiamente, podría acabar perdiendo la cabeza del todo y desertar tan pronto como le fuera posible. Y sin embargo, ¿qué demonios podía hacerse si el chiquillo ya llevaba cuatro horas bajo arresto, para prevenir que abandonara la aldea?

Tsunade suspiró y echó un vistazo al otro niño problemático que estaba literalmente gritando que tenía la solución, de pie frente a su escritorio, sus brazos apoyados contra la superficie de madera en desafío. Sus ojos brillantes y azules reflejaban convencimiento, una resolución de acero irradiando desde él en olas. La mujer lo miró de mala manera, parpadeando para quitarse de encima la pesadez de las bebidas, y le gritó en respuesta para ponerlo en su sitio.

—¡No entiendes nada! ¡Sólo quiere proteger las cosas que le importan- las cosas que ama!

Kakashi, que estaba esperando junto a la puerta con el aire más casual, echó una mirada a su estudiante. Interesante. Tal vez Naruto tenía algo de razón. No es que hubiera logrado especificar si ese tesoro era el orgullo de su clan o de su compañera de equipo. No, eso no era lo importante.

Era lógico que Sasuke quisiera volverse más fuerte, incluso si lo que estaba protegiendo era el nombre del clan Uchiha. No importaba si el estado de Sakura era sólo más leña al fuego de su odio, contra el hombre que casi los extinguió: Sasuke sentía que Konoha sólo lo retrasaría en su misión. ¿Había Naruto, contra todo pronóstico, ver a través de la máscara de hielo de su compañero, rival y amigo? Sí, claramente lo había hecho.

Y quizá… había otras cosas colándose a través. La imagen de Sakura, tan brillante y vivaz, con sus cambios de humor malamente contenidos y cariño sin fin, apareció en su mente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Naruto había visto algo que nadie más logró encontrar, simplemente porque veía las cosas de un modo totalmente distinto y único.

El chico sabía del precario balance en la mente de Sasuke, pero… ¿sería eso suficiente?


	9. 01:47:00

Kakashi tenía que reconocer que, por una vez en su vida, el Uzumaki había intentado mantener una conversación casi civil. Sin embargo, hablar con Sasuke era como hablarle a un muro, uno que era muy bueno con las malas miradas. El choque de voluntades podía ser escuchado desde una gran distancia, reverberando a través de los pasillos de la prisión.

Parecía una causa perdida. Si no fuera por el hecho de que uno de ellos estaba encadenado, Kakashi estaba seguro de que ya se habrían puesto a pelear. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a conceder la victoria. Y si un solo pulso del chakra del Nueve Colas se escapaba de la celda, tendría que detenerlos y llevarse a Naruto.

Pero no sucedió. Y de hecho, las voces de los dos chicos enmudecieron de pronto. Kakashi echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación: Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sasuke, en un banco que colgaba del muro. Ambos miraron al suelo, el dolor bajo la ira muy visible en ese instante. Estaban susurrando, y apenas pudo oír lo que decían, pero las palabras estaban enunciadas de forma grave, casi solemne.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro molesto, prácticamente un resoplo, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Tenía mala cara, su rostro contraído en una mueca llena de conflicto. Parecía que el rubio estaba ganando terreno, lenta pero seguramente. Lo que Kakashi oyó hizo que sintiera la necesidad de sonreírse: Naruto era muy locuaz cuando se trataba de hacer que la gente cambiara de parecer. Una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos, pero lo hizo.

Naruto había ganado la habilidad de comprender un poco de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, pues ambos habían experimentado la misma pérdida. Estaban unidos por su vínculo con Sakura, por mucho que ella significara cosas distintas para cada uno de ellos. Y con eso, Naruto había encontrado un pilar común con el que convencer a su rival.

El tozudo Uchiha por fin accedió a ayudar, con una condición: una vez Sakura fuera capaz de cuidar de sí misma, sería libre de irse si quería. Tsunade casi lo golpeó con una de sus botellas, pero el dolor de cabeza que sentía le dijo que no valía la pena enredarse con este asunto más. Ambos se miraron duramente durante un rato, ella dijo que lo decidirían en el futuro, y ahí quedó la cosa.

Kakashi le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto, cuando nadie miraba.


	10. 3 días

Estaba claro que Sasuke se sentía incómodo, pero no protestó contra las órdenes de los médicos. No mucho, al menos. Durante lo que parecieron siglos, Kakashi, Sakura y él mismo fueron puestos en distintos exámenes para evaluar las reacciones de ella. No cambiaban mucho: estaba aterrorizada del Sharingan, y entraría un ataque de pánico si dicho Sharingan era el de Sasuke. Qué le había hecho el bastardo, Sasuke no lo sabía, pero lo ponía rabioso.

Consiguieron que Sakura moviera las manos cuando creó un genjutsu simple. La chica reaccionó de inmediato para deshacerlo, y luego parpadeó, confundida, durante unos pocos segundos. Por un breve instante, se parecía a su antiguo yo, y luego su mirada se quedó vacía de nuevo. Ahora sabían algo nuevo: todavía estaba intentando defenderse de la amenaza percibida que presentaba el kekkei genkai de los Uchiha. El siguiente paso era tratar de interactuar con ella.

Aunque no se revolvía contra ellos, estaba claro que se sentía en peligro. Sin importar cuánto lo intentaran, no decía una sola palabra, y cualquier otro intento de obtener información de ella no dio resultado alguno. Todo lo que supieron era que Sakura Haruno había desarrollado una extraña habilidad para detectar la activación del Sharingan, incluso si no podía verlo, como fue demostrado tras tres días de pruebas.

Era una reacción que no pudo controlar, pero tras uno de sus extraños episodios de gritos, Sasuke musitó "cállate." Y ella lo hizo. Perplejo, le dijo a Sakura que levantara la mano derecha, y ella lo hizo.


	11. 8 días

Extrañamente, Sakura parecía sentirse más segura en la oscuridad. No, eso no era completamente cierto: cuando no podía ver el Sharingan directamente, se relajaba ligeramente. Aunque a decir verdad, apenas mostraba emoción o reacción alguna, aparte de miedo. Cualquier método para hacerle preguntas no parecía funcionar: sólo se movía bajo orden explícita. Y la única persona capaz de lograr que obedeciera era Sasuke.

Tal vez era un lavado de cerebro. Después de todo, si Itachi Uchiha tenía que ver con todo este asunto, era muy probable que le hubiera hecho algo a su mente. Por qué, nadie comprendía, puesto que no había mostrado interés por Konoha en años. ¿Qué podría atarlo a una kunoichi aparentemente aleatoria? Incluso si la meta era torturar a su hermano pequeño: ¿por qué esto, entre todas las posibilidades?

No tenía sentido, y por eso Sasuke estaba casi siempre irritado. Estaba claro que esto era un desafío, o al menos, eso pensaba él; y su meta se convirtió en tratar de descubrir cómo superarlo. Si significaba que sus orejas acabaran sangrando a causa de los gritos de Sakura, que así fuera. Aunque si él se lo pedía, ella se callaba… Y sin embargo, una parte de él quería oírla. Una parte diminuta y blandita, justo al fondo de su corazón. Quizá. ¡Pero nunca lo admitiría!

Los médicos decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de hacer que Sakura se volviera funcional de nuevo; tal vez esto cambiaría algo en su mente y haría que se "despertara". Sasuke necesitaba repetir sus órdenes para ella. La chica tenía una cinta alrededor de la cabeza, tapándole los ojos, para prevenir su pánico; el Sharingan, por su parte, era bastante difícil de mantener, pero él decidió que esto podría contar como ejercicio. Sí, eso tenía sentido… un ejercicio de fortalecimiento.

Naruto y Kakashi observaron el extraño desarrollo de sus compañeros de equipo: era, definitivamente, algo digno de ver.

Ocho días después del comienzo de las nuevas pruebas, Sakura ya era capaz de andar si alguien la ayudaba un poco. Entraba en pánico más a menudo que nada: nadie sino el más joven de los Uchiha podía acercársele, e incluso él tenía que hacerlo cuando ella no podía verle. Era el contacto lo que hacía que ella se tensara, como si lo estuviera tolerando sólo porque eran órdenes.

Si ese hombre le había puesto un solo dedo encima, Sasuke estaba seguro de que le cortaría varias extremidades antes de matarlo. Destrozar sus manos hasta hacerlas pedacitos era un pensamiento increíblemente atrayente.


	12. 00:00:00,5

Ino alzó una ceja. Le dio unos golpecitos a Lee en el hombro y él se dio la vuelta. El chico tardó medio segundo en reaccionar, abriendo la boca hasta que formó una "o" muy redonda. Desde que se tropezaron en el hospital, pasaban más tiempo juntos. Lo cual era ciertamente extraño: Lee daba repelús a cualquier persona con la menor idea sobre decoro, e Ino era… bueno, Ino.

Todo empezó cuando hablaron sobre Sakura. En algún momento, la chica mencionó su rivalidad: cada palabra estaba llena de amargura, porque de un modo u otro, Sakura era importante para ella.

Sus naturalezas competitivas acabaron por por dominarlos y empezaron a intentar superarse el uno al otro con desafíos. La gente murmuraba que sólo alguien tan loco como la Yamanaka tendría la valentía (o estupidez, o locura…) como para hacer eso con alguien como Lee.

Pasar sus momentos de duelo mediante esfuerzo y una gran cantidad de sudor poco atractivo funcionaba muy bien. Era una rutina con la que estaba perfectamente contenta, permitiendo que sus horas transcurrieran ordenadamente, a pesar de todo.

Al menos, hasta que la chica rubia vio a una pareja todavía más extraña que ellos. Sasuke tenía toda la pinta de sentirse más incómodo que nunca antes, con el Sharingan activado y ayudando a Sakura a caminar; la chica se desplazaba con pasos mecánicos, su expresión vacía y una banda en torno a los ojos.

"Qué demonios" no llegaba a describir sus reacciones, y lo mismo parecían pensar muchos de los ciudadanos de Konoha. Algunos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la pelirrosa con vida. Otros alzaban las cejas ante la extraña combinación. Los que conocían los detalles de la situación se limitaron a reírse en voz baja.

Y ahí estaba Naruto, que fulminaba visualmente a cualquiera que los mirara de una forma que no le gustaba; y Kakashi, que todavía estaba leyendo su libro de porno, ambos caminando tras el extraño par.

El equipo Siete estaba reunido, y vaya espectáculo que era.

* * *

 **Nota:** tenía que ir a peor antes de mejorar :)


	13. 10 días

**SraCroqueta:** gracias por el review. Siempre que escribo pienso que, si sólo uso los nombres sin tener en cuenta quién son en el trabajo original, es como si no fueran ellos de verdad. El resto... el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Estaban sentados cerca de tres postes de madera. Las memorias del examen de las campanillas les vino a los chicos a la memoria, aunque Sakura parecía estar ignorándolo todo alegremente. Sasuke no estaba muy contento con la idea de ser, básicamente, su niñera; sin embargo, no dijo nada. Tenía que admitir que el tenerla tan cerca, durante prácticamente la mitad del día, estaba cobrándose su precio.

No le disgustaba, tenía que admitirlo. Era cierto que había evitado interactuar (y que Kami tuviera piedad de él si lo intentaba) con otras chicas. No estaba particularmente interesado en hacer amigos, y se clavaría un kunai antes de admitir que echaba de menos a uno de sus molestos compañeros de equipo. Demonios, no.

Pero no era tan malo. Al menos tenía la oportunidad de fortalecer su Sharingan. Y Naruto estaba intentando de veras no ser insoportable (lo cual, Sasuke había considerado una cosa imposible hasta entonces), porque sabía que si Sasuke era herido durante una de sus escaramuzas (como si eso pudiera pasar), Sakura no tendría la oportunidad de salir del hospital. Tal vez no era tan malo, aceptó finalmente.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de entrenar tanto como quisiera bajo la supervisión, no sólo de Kakashi, sino de algunos de los mejores shinobi de Konoha. De veras querían convencerlo de que se quedara una vez no fuera necesario, y la verdad es que estaba aprendiendo mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado.

Aprendió el valor de hacer un buen balance de trabajo y descanso, y sorprendentemente, esos malditos ninja tenían razón respecto a su importancia. A la larga, mantener unos horarios y hábitos sanos ayudaba más que matarse a entrenar. Incluso Lee le dijo que todo el mundo tenía sus límites: como genio del trabajo duro, lo sabía muy bien. Sólo le hicieron falta diez días para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Vale, quizá sus instructores tenían razón.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba esperando las reuniones con ellos ansiosamente, discutiendo estrategias y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Y quizá una diminuta parte de él apreciaba el calor y suavidad de la piel de Sakura, y cómo ella siempre estaba… ahí. Pero nunca lo diría. Jamás.


	14. 100 años

La primera cosa de la que Sasuke se dio cuenta fue la ligera sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que observaba a Sakura, no de una manera pervertida, sino para ver si había alguna reacción que no estuviera provocada por su persona. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando demasiado en varias ocasiones, y entonces decidió que era mejor más que menos. No es como si estuviera dejando de lado su entrenamiento… sólo cumpliendo con su parte del trato. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Y ella sonreía cada vez que oía el canto de los pájaros: era su estación, así que estaban por todas partes, y estaba claro que Sakura se daba cuenta. Quería hacer un poco de experimentación por su parte, así que atrapó a uno y se lo trajo en una pequeña jaula, dejándola verlo.

Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Qué? ¿No era ese tipo el que le gustaba?

Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de milímetro cuando vio un tic en los dedos de la chica, como si quisiera mover las manos. Así pues, le dijo que el ave era para ella, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y se puso a la espera. Tras lo que pareció ser un siglo, Sakura alzó las manos hasta la puerta de la jaula y la abrió.

Incluso si no podía hacer mucho por su cuenta, Sakura estaba bajo entrenamiento para mantener sus músculos en buena forma. Y sin embargo, sus dedos temblaban, como si estuviera luchando contra una extraña fuerza invisible, sólo para moverlos. Dejó caer la mano inmediatamente, pero su rostro siguió el movimiento del pájaro al que acababa de dar la libertad.

Sakura sonrió mientras la figura marrón y negra del ave se hundió entre las hojas del bosque de Konoha.

* * *

 **Nota:** creo que una de las particularidades de la historia es que Sasuke, en la extraña posición que tiene, gana la oportunidad de hacer lo _correcto_ sin verse atrapado en la venganza/oscuridad.

Es un cambio de foco para él, e imagino que no podría mantenerse desinteresado eternamente... Tarde o temprano, surgirán situaciones peculiares a causa de ello.


	15. 14 días

Decir que organizar dónde dormía Sakura era complicado sería quedarse corto. Sakura no podía quedarse sola. Aunque los médicos de Konoha habían logrado crear un aparato para mantener controladas cosas, que iban desde el latido de su corazón hasta la presión de la vesícula (y todo gracias a pequeños pulsos de chakra), no era suficiente como para dejar que cuidara de sí misma.

Mantenerla en el hospital no era una buena opción, puesto que su entorno tenía que ser tan normal como fuera posible (parecía hacer que respondiera ligeramente mejor; lo cual, para la chica, era decir mucho), pero esto requería que hubiera un ayudante voluntario con ella. Y debido a esto, esta persona necesitaba que Sasuke repitiera las instrucciones a la chica; Sakura seguía siendo tan independiente como un saco de patatas sin el uso del Sharingan.

A decir verdad, el Uchiha intentó hacer que siguiera un horario, pero tan pronto como su kekkei genkai era desactivado, Sakura regresaba a su antiguo estado no responsivo. Por otro lado, ahora la chica pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo al aire libre y sólo iba a casa a dormir. Ya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, lo cual era mucho menos molesto de lo que Sasuke había pensado, así que al menos no interfería con sus propios horarios. Tenía que ser porque la chica había aprendido el valor del silencio.

Y respecto a todo esto, Sakura había (técnicamente) perdido su casa, así que eso forzaba a Kakashi y Sasuke a ir pasándola entre las suyas, turnándose cada dos semanas. Naruto no estaba muy contento con la idea de no poder participar, pero su apartamento era un desastre tal, que nadie consideró la opción.

Era extraño. El estado de Sakura había hecho que acabaran más unidos que nunca, y ahora eran capaces de participar en misiones de rango D. Aunque con los ojos vendados, la chica era capaz de más o menos moverse por su cuenta; según los médicos, su conexión con el Sharingan le permitía reconocer sus alrededores tan bien como Sasuke podía, a pesar de que no podía "ver" nada.

Y el Uchiha, que nunca había sido persona de muchas palabras, se había vuelto muy bueno en la tarea de resumir órdenes a unas pocas palabras. Funcionaba como estratega respecto a la posición de su equipo. Naruto obedecía algunas de las órdenes (de mala gana), siempre cuestionando y ofreciendo distintas alternativas. Era el hombre libre del equipo, funcionando como explorador y primera línea de defensa. Kakashi se limitaba a observarlos discutir, divertido.

Trabajo en equipo, el nombre es Siete.


	16. 00:00:44

Sakura tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Se revolvía en la cama, gimiendo y llorando en voz baja, y casi siempre se encogía y temblaba como si se sintiera atacada. Hicieron falta tres semanas para que Sasuke finalmente admitiera que, sí, era un problema, y sí, le preocupaba; y también, en efecto, había pasado una cantidad de tiempo vergonzosa observándola durante su inquieto sueño.

En su defensa, lo veía como un reto. Lo que le pasaba a Sakura era un misterio; él sentía que, si lo resolvía, se acercaría más a derrotar a ese hombre. Quería traerla de vuelta…

Hubo una celebración por la promoción de Ino en los rangos shinobi; y de algún modo, un puñado de shinobi jóvenes acabaron en su casa. Ni modo. Nunca debería haber dejado a la Yamanaka visitar a Sakura, porque como siempre, había mucha gente yendo detrás de Ino.

Estaba sumergido en la tarea de echarlos a todos, cuando la misma chica rubia se percató del sueño turbado de Sakura. La Yamanaka miró a Sasuke de muy mala manera: las únicas veces en que no estaba asfixiándolo con afecto, eran aquéllas en las que se preguntaba cómo de bien cuidaba de Sakura. El chico farfulló, cruzó los brazos y admitió de mala gana que ya se había dado cuenta de este problema.

Ino prácticamente lo empujó a la cama, y le dijo que calmara a Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha podía hacer muchas cosas, pero mimar a chicas que estaban en medio de una pesadilla no era una de ellas. No, no sólo eso: chicas y mimos eran cosas ajenas a su diccionario.

Especialmente cuando estaba seguro de que la chica en cuestión todavía no se sentía cómoda en torno al Sharingan. No tenía que obedecer a la Yamanaka, pero al diablo con todo… esto no podía hacerle daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

Así que se sentó al borde de la cama y permaneció inmóvil por una cantidad de tiempo incómoda. Pasaron cuarenta y cuatro segundos.

Sasuke miró a Ino, y la chica le respondió alzando los pulgares y con una sonrisa llena de dientes; y con un suspiro, Sasuke puso un dedo sobre la frente de Sakura, cuidadosamente. Estaba caliente, por supuesto. Se preguntó cuánto podría ascender esa temperatura cuando ella se sonrojaba. ¿Podía decirle que hiciera eso? No, no, no vayas por esos lares, cerebro traidor. Céntrate en lo que tienes entre manos.

Deslizó su pulgar sobre la piel, y en un momento de puro genio, Sasuke apartó los mechones de pelo del rostro sudoroso de Sakura. Ella contuvo el aliento, aunque ya no temblaba. Una voz molesta le dijo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y que debería de irse de una maldita vez, mas su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera pegado a la cama.

Su mano se movió hacia abajo, ahuecando la mejilla de la chica inseguramente. Ella se relajó y se inclinó hacia él, su respiración normal de nuevo. La expresión en su rostro era más relajada; incluso pacífica. Cualquier sueño que hubiera estado teniendo ya no la estaba acosando. Sasuke fulminó a Ino con la mirada, mientras la chica parecía estar a punto de mearse encima de pura emoción.

—Ni una palabra de esto.

La rubia asintió un poco demasiado deprisa.


	17. 09:00:00AM

**Nota:** actualización doble, lee el capítulo anterior si no lo habías visto.

* * *

Por supuesto, en menos de una semana las noticias se habían extendido por la totalidad de Konoha. Ino no malgastó segundo alguno en charlatanear lo sucedido a Lee, que aparentemente lloró de felicidad y se volvió incluso más jovialmente molesto; subsecuentemente, su equipo entero se enteró, y los rumores decían que Neji se lo contó a Hinata, que se lo dijo a Naruto (el cual se puso furioso y amenazó con un duelo a muerte contra Sasuke).

Y una vez Naruto lo supo, todo el mundo lo supo, especialmente debido a lo muy sonoro que fue cuando le dijo al Uchiha que se apartara de su futura novia y su cama, especialmente cuando ella estaba indefensa y durmiendo. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que podía sentirse tan incómodo, pero parecía que cada día se metía en líos peores, como si algún retorcido dios del destino disfrutara de su sufrimiento.

Sakura escuchó presenció todo esto, completamente ajena al mundo. Había estado "observando" pájaros desde las nueve de la mañana: al principio de la primavera, muchos de ellos habían emigrado a Konoha desde tierras más cálidas. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se preguntaba si las habilidades regenerativas de Naruto se extendían a su garganta. Eso explicaría por qué era capaz de seguir gritando durante horas.

Acabaron peleándose, para la enorme diversión de Kakashi. Eran una familia rota de huérfanos, cuyos vínculos de sangre habían sido cortados. Ahora, ni siquiera Sakura estaba exenta de esta categoría. La tragedia podía destrozar a la gente o unirla, y él no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si no fuera por el estado de la chica.

Naruto se habría marchado con Jiraiya, Sasuke había estado acercándose más y más a ahogarse en su propio odio, y Kakashi… bueno, sobreviviría a su equipo, pero el peso del fallo habría estado siempre en su mente.

Parecía que, por ahora, su equipo estaba a salvo; y eso era todo lo que le importaba.


	18. 365 días

Las patéticas excusas de Sasuke respecto a su desaparición no convencieron a nadie: Naruto lo persiguió y le echó un sermón por pensar que podía dejar a su equipo atrás. Kakashi no lo dijo, pero el joven Uchiha había estado bajo vigilancia constante durante algún tiempo. Seguir su rastro hasta el distrito de su clan fue fácil. Sabía que Sasuke no había abandonado Konoha, pero las razones de su desaparición seguían preocupándolo.

Resultó que estaba intentando encontrar cualquier tipo de información sobre el Sharingan. Había sido demasiado joven como para conocer todos los secretos, las doctrinas de los Uchiha eran estrictas: el chico sí poseía el conocimiento necesario para encontrar varios pergaminos. Se volvió más y más claro para Kakashi, una vez vio los documentos abiertos y desparramados por el suelo de una casa Uchiha.

Lo que fuera que Sakura padecía era manipulación mental del mayor calibre; en sintonía con el Sharingan, también. En alguna parte, tenía que haber información sobre algo por el estilo.

Kakashi no hizo comentario alguno en cómo de interesante era esta coincidencia: Sasuke se había lanzado de cabeza a esta búsqueda en el aniversario del rapto de Sakura.


	19. 03:50:00

**Nota:** tras una breve pausa, volvemos de nuevo. Y como los caps son cortos, esta es otra **_actualización doble_** (así que ve para atrás si no leíste "365"). Y gracias a todos los guest-reviews a los que no puedo responder personalmente :)

* * *

La chica pelirrosa no dejaba que nadie entrase en su mente: ni siquiera bajo comandos explícitos, ningún Yamanaka, ni siquiera Ino, podía poner un pie en su mente. Sasuke sabía que él era el único que tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo, pero el conocimiento de las técnicas del Sharingan que podrían permitirlo estaba escondido bajo muchas capas de secretos.

Tardó tres semanas y media en encontrar una pista al respecto, y de inmediato quedó decepcionado. El poder para ejecutar el jutsu provenía de un nivel más alto del Sharingan. El que tenía Itachi, para ser precisos.

Una vez más, sintió que sus defectos lo abrumaron, porque, ¿qué había estado haciendo durante un año entero? Cuidando de una chica que no estaba ahí de verdad. Se sintió enfadado en ese momento, lleno de resentimiento hacia ella, e incluso consideró negarse a ayudarla más. La única cosa útil que podía hacer era entrenar, y eso hizo durante tres horas y cuarenta y nueve minutos.

Al comienzo del minuto cincuenta, se percató de una sombra silenciosa que estaba al borde del campo de entrenamiento. La reconoció, con el vestido azul, mirándolo mas negándose a dirigir la vista hacia sus ojos.

Sakura.


	20. (Demasiado tiempo)

Ella habló. Toda pregunta dirigida a ella era recibida con silencio. Esta vez, cuando él preguntó qué hacía aquí, ella respondió:

—Estaba preocupada.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido de obtener una respuesta. Se olvidó de entrenar en ese momento, y confirmó que la situación era real. ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí?

—¿Por qué? —Sakura no se había movido por su cuenta en meses. Y ahora parecía increíblemente incómoda, por razones en las que él no quería pensar, porque lo volverían loco en segundos si lo hiciera. Incluso con los ojos al descubierto, ella se negaba a encontrarle la mirada.

Quería que ella lo hiciera, para ver un destello de su yo real, pero todo lo que había tras esos irises era siempre un poco de miedo y el recordatorio de lo que perdió. Quería, y lo odiaba. Eso parecía resumir cómo se sentía hacia ella.

—Por ti —especificó ella, tras un largo tiempo. Sus ojos se apartaron del suelo y su mirada se centró en la e Sasuke, haciendo que casi boqueara en su sorpresa. Había algo ahí, una emoción ardiendo tan intensamente que lo pilló desprevenido. Esos ojos no estaban vacíos de vida, y ahora brillaban con la luz de cosas que la mayoría de gente jamás llegaría a experimentar, así de grande era su profundidad.

Y entonces ella hizo una cosa típica de Sakura, y lloró.


	21. 00:00:00,040

**Nota:** espero que el desarrollo de los personajes que os he mostrado y el que sólo sugerí pueda explicar cómo actúan aquí :)

* * *

Sasuke nunca pensó que acabaría casi tratando de abrazar a alguien a propósito. Pero, a decir verdad, la mayoría de cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses le habrían sido imposibles de predecir. Había algo lleno de desespero en la manera en que ella temblaba, y ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos. La manera en que respingó ante su aproximación, y luego dejó de moverse al completo, como si tuviera miedo de él.

¿Acaso no sabía ella la verdad? Incluso si no era abiertamente amigable, ella era una de sus personas queridas. Era probable que nunca sería lo que ella deseaba… pero no había hecho nada que mereciera tales reacciones.

Ella no respondía de esa manera ante nadie más. No reaccionaba en absoluto, para empezar. Y las primeras palabras que ella dijo, tras todos esos meses, estaban llenas de dolor. Como si hubiera cometido un error horrible conscientemente, lamentándose por algo que él no podía comprender. El silencio se había vuelto asfixiante, y simplemente no había podido soportarlo más.

Como un castigo divino por su momentánea baja de guardia, un borrón naranja y amarillo se abalanzó sobre ellos desde un lugar cercano, embistiéndolos y haciéndolos caer al suelo, menos de cuarenta milisegundos después. Sakura no mostró signo de haberse dado cuenta. Sasuke resistió el impulso de hundir el cráneo de Naruto a puñetazos. Tras deshacer una maraña de miembros y la ejecución de dos patadas, se encontraban al fin en una posición cómoda.

El Uzumaki estaba musitando cosas incoherentes y llorando y riendo, sujetando a Sakura como si fuera agua en un desierto. Y por algún motivo, también estaba aferrado al Uchiha.

Éste último se quedó sentado, confundido y lanzando miradas asesinas en la dirección aproximada de su sensei. No estaba suplicando… en absoluto. El guiño y casual paso de página que Kakashi le ofreció como respuesta le informó de que estaba solo en este asunto. Iba a pagar con creces por su único momento de debilidad fuera de carácter.

Maldición.


	22. 00:17:00

**Nota:** pronto estaremos a mitad de camino del final de la historia :)

* * *

Diecisiete minutos después, seguían sentados en la hierba. El atardecer se aproximaba, pero estaban lejos de terminar con la conversación. Kakashi no se molestó en sugerir que fueran a un lugar más apropiado para hablar. Su equipo era bueno en muchas cosas, pero escuchar órdenes no era una de ellas.

Sakura estaba tardando mucho tiempo en enunciar sus respuestas, limitándolas a menos de cinco palabras cada vez, y sus compañeros de equipo estaban intentado coordinar cómo preguntarle de forma más eficiente. No querían romper este (quizás frágil) balance que le permitía comunicarse. Estaban siendo tan delicados como les era posible, lo cual era una escena agridulce, casi difícil de observar.

Ella no reconocía a Naruto, y eso casi hizo que él perdiera su confianza. Durante, como mucho, cuarenta y cinco milisegundos. Pasados éstos, infló el pecho y decidió que averiguaría cómo hacer que ella recordara. De algún modo, Sasuke logró convencerlo de que las preguntas eran una mejor manera que un espectáculo para tratar de impresionar a Sakura.

Estuvieron sentados allí durante lo que parecieron siglos, incómodos pero negándose a admitir que preferirían no marcharse.


	23. 00:11:00

—¿Estás bien? —Kakashi sonrió a medias ante la primera pregunta, decidida unánimemente entre los dos chicos. Sakura pareció pensar durante unos segundos muy largos.

—Estoy bien —respondió, sin cambio alguno en su expresión.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Pregunta equivocada. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero la respuesta fue brutal. Esos gritos que se le escaparon… nadie debería sonar así, jamás. Nadie debería de estar ahogándose en tanto horror y dolor. Sakura se quedó en silencio y quietud durante once minutos tras el incidente, hasta que Sasuke decidió irse a rabiar a otra parte.

La mano de ella se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad sorprendente, y se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Tenaz, quizá incluso forzosamente. Desesperadamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando musitó:

—No te vayas.


	24. 00:00:21

**Nota:** las actualizaciones son un poco cortas y llego tarde, así que: **_¡_** ** _doble actualización!_** Retroceded a "11" si no lo leísteis. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, sé que queréis saber qué le pasa a Sakura... y que cuando pueda revelarlo, sigáis ahí.

* * *

—¿Qué hizo… Itachi?

—...Me abrió los ojos. —Veintiún segundos, expresión vacía—. No pude cerrarlos. —Veintiuno, con la precisión de un metrónomo—. Vi demasiado. —Un instante, un indicio de emoción—. Dolió mucho.

—¿Cómo? ¿Usó un jutsu?

Sakura respingó.

—Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan. —Y cada veintiún segundos, añadía más palabras a su respuesta. Sólo fue una esta vez—: Tsukuyomi.

Ni una palabra, durante cuatro minutos y tres segundos.

—¿Por qué?

La chica dudaba, indecisa.

—...Por ti. Por lo que hiciste. Por lo que harás.


	25. 00:00:02,5

Sasuke se había vuelto increíblemente bueno en estado multitarea. En efecto, tener que mantener un ojo sobre tanto Naruto como Sakura lo volvió capaz de ser un líder táctico. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para detener los intentos del Uzumaki para asesinarlo, al mismo tiempo que Sakura se negaba a soltarlo.

Había chakra rojo en el aire. Sólo hicieron falta dos segundos y medio para que Naruto procesara la información y perdiera la cabeza. No iba a atender a razones ahora. Y Sakura no respondía, aparentemente helada ante un miedo desconocido. Tenía que sacarlos de allí. El Uchiha no se había percatado del estrés creciente de su compañero de equipo.

Tal vez, tras meses de dolor acumulado, Sasuke tuvo la mala suerte de ser una vía de escape muy fácil, en un momento delicado. Naruto no estaba cegado a las reacciones de Sakura, no era inconsciente de que algo andaba muy mal. De lo aterrorizada que estaba.

Persiguió al Uchiha, que estaba tratando de quitarse a Sakura de encima. Fue un accidente, la verdad, pero Naruto le hizo daño.

Naturalmente, Sasuke tuvo que detenerlo.

—Nunca aprenderéis —musitó Kakashi (como si él hubiera sido el más afectado), mientras se recuperaban en una habitación del hospital, media hora después.


	26. (Desconocido)

Sakura tenía un secreto. Algo importante, que hacía que su comportamiento se volviera nervioso y tenso cuando Sasuke le preguntaba. No dejaba que información alguna escapara de sus labios, no permitía que nadie entrase en su mente, y las viejas ideas de un agente durmiente estaban volviendo a las charlas médicas habituales.

Lo que fuera que escondía, tenía que ser importante, porque ni ira ni ruegos lograron arrancarle la información de la boca. Hacía que se comportara avergonzada, temerosa, cada una de sus acciones realizada sólo tras reafirmarse con la resolución más fiera. Kakashi sabía que tenía que ver con Sasuke y el Sharingan en general.

Podría haber sido trauma. Era un milagro que su mente funcionara en absoluto. Todo parecía ir bien, sin embargo. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, y el resto de su cuerpo no proveía pista alguna. Ni rastro de tortura física, ni un indicio de abuso de ningún tipo. Estaba perfectamente bien.

Pero si lo hubiera estado, no tendría esas pesadillas. No reaccionaría tan violentamente al Sharingan y a Sasuke. Algo andaba mal, pero Kakashi fue incapaz de descifrar qué.


	27. 00:00:58

Sasuke tenía los oídos cubiertos, los aparatos hechos específicamente para prevenir que escuchara nada. Había una pantalla frente a la boca de Sakura, para evitar que pudiera leerle los labios. Sólo bajo esas condiciones, mientras ella miraba el Sharingan sin parpadear, acabó por confesar, tras cincuenta y ocho segundos de silencio.

—Sasuke se vuelve malo. La locura lo devora. Se hunde en las sombras. Lo destruye todo. Mata a todos. Kakashi, Naruto, yo. Todos morimos. El odio lo consume.

Lloró mientras lo decía, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, pero era incapaz de comprender qué pasaba. Kakashi escuchó; él fue el único al que se le permitió escuchar. Sakura no era consciente de otras personas a su alrededor, pero sabía que estaban ahí si era informada. Y esa fue su petición, la única condición: que Kakashi fuera el único testigo.

Kakashi no sabía qué decir. Obviamente, le habían lavado el cerebro. Por qué, para qué, no lo sabía. Podría haber sido un movimiento contra Sasuke, pero si ése era el caso, el plan salió mal. El estado de la chica había unido a su equipo más que nunca, y cementado que el más joven de los Uchiha permanecería en Konoha.

Itachi no dejaba hilos sueltos como esa posibilidad en el aire. No cometía errores de cálculo tan enormes. Debió haber estado observando, y seleccionado específicamente a Sakura Haruno. Estaba claro que tenía que ser él, y con alguien como Itachi, era mejor intentar averiguar las cosas con la lógica más retorcida e improbable.

Así que Kakashi asumió que el efecto deseado era hacer que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha. Reforzar sus vínculos con la aldea. Apartarlo de su venganza, por ahora. Y por algún motivo, convencer a Sakura de que Sasuke estaba destinado a marcharse de todos modos y destruirlos a todos.

Por más que lo intentó, Kakashi no pudo sacudirse de encima el escalofrío que esta posibilidad le infligió.


	28. 00:06:00AM

**Nota:** siento el retraso (al menos, sabed que los siguientes caps serán un poco largos y actualizados en pareja). Gracias por todo el apoyo, como siempre :)

* * *

Lo mantenía en vela por las noches, y a menudo miraba el reloj, sin sorpresa al ver que ya eran las seis. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba Itachi tratando de destrozar a su equipo? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos? Sólo habría hecho falta un único Tsukuyomi para hacer trizas la mente de Sakura. No había necesidad de raptarla durante meses. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas, si lo que quería era destruir la mente de Sasuke todavía más. Esto era extrañamente específico. Había un detalle importante que le faltaba en sus conjeturas.

Algo que hacía a Sakura importante. Ella era la pieza débil del equipo: Naruto habría sido prácticamente imposible de capturar, y Kakashi estaba fuera de la ecuación desde el principio. Fácil como objetivo, fácil de olvidar… pero importante para su equipo. Y para Itachi, aparentemente.

No se lo creía: que ella había visto lo que sucedería en el futuro, si Sasuke se "iba". Estaba claramente obsesionada con la idea, eso sí lo sabía bien. Una vez supo qué detalles buscar, tenía sentido. Sakura no tenía miedo del Sharingan, de Itachi; ni siquiera de Sasuke como extensión de éste último.

Sus miedos estaban relacionados directamente con Sasuke. De él, por él. Lo que fuera que había visto la había asustado tremendamente, provocando sus pesadillas y actitud vacía. Y él sabía que la chica que conocían seguía ahí, porque sus emociones eran genuinas, persistiendo a pesar de los muros de la jaula en que su mente había sido encerrada.

Se quedó junto a Sasuke, incluso si estaba segura de que los traicionaría, de que les haría daño. Se quedó con su equipo, incluso si pensaba que todos perecerían a manos del Uchiha.

Sus movimientos mecánicos y respuestas medidas a metrónomo podrían significar que estaba tratando de comunicarse con todas sus fuerzas. Tratando de alcanzarlos. No se había rendido, y para recuperarla, ellos tampoco lo harían.


	29. (Doce)

Ino se había vuelto una criatura temible. Su temperamento parecía volverse más y más volátil con cada sesión de entrenamiento con Lee. De algún modo, logró mantener un sentido del estilo y a sí misma fuera de trajes extraños, pero se volvió completamente obsesa con mejorar. Por Sakura. Cada persona experimenta duelo de un modo distinto, y si su método era trabajar hasta el agotamiento, nadie iba a quejarse.

Menos Shikamaru, pero él se habría quejado de todos modos.

Finalmente, se enteró de que su antigua mejor amiga había empezado a hablar. Estaba volviéndose más consciente de sus alrededores, capaz de mantenerse más o menos tranquila aún sin una venda sobre sus ojos, a través de jutsu del Sharingan y pruebas. No hacía falta decir que Ino estaba furiosa, y casi entró en su habitación a través de un muro. Iba a ver a Sakura, y nadie la detendría.

Naruto se vio a sí mismo en la difícil posición de prevenir una lucha, porque Sasuke no iba a aceptar nada de esto y Kakashi no se iba a molestar en hacer nada. De algún modo, en medio de todo aquel lío, alguien dio un tironcito de la camisa de Ino, tímidamente. Los tres se volvieron hacia Sakura, cuyos ojos se apartaron hacia el suelo. La pelirrosa miró en dirección a Sasuke, y él comprendió la señal y activó el Sharingan.

Si Ino encontraba la situación extraña, no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, aprovechó su oportunidad para abrazar a su amiga mientras musitaba malas palabras para sus compañeros. Naruto le sacó el dedo, y casi acabó con unos cuantos huesos rotos un segundo después.

Lee logró seguir el rastro de destrucción de Ino y llegó a la habitación en ese momento, su rostro iluminándose cuando vio a Sakura, mientras ignoraba las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo. Tenían un buen motivo, a decir verdad: otras siete personas estaban detrás de Lee, todas pareciendo un poco perdidas. Hinata estaba intentando no tirar lo que era claramente una tarta, y tratando de esconderse detrás de ésta al mismo tiempo.

Eso sólo hizo que temblara más, haciendo que Tenten y Neji se cernieran sobre ella por puro reflejo. Shikamaru tenía aspecto de haber sido despertado (con pocos modales) de una siesta. Nadie sabía qué pensaba Shino, pero también estaba ahí. Chouji estaba comiendo, por supuesto. Kiba trataba (y fallaba) de ser discreto.

—Hay gente que ha venido a verte —Sasuke informó a Sakura, porque de otro modo ella no se habría enterado del espectáculo. La chica parpadeó varias veces y los miró (tan bien como pudo mientras mantenía su atención en el Sharingan).

Sakura sonrió, musitando:

—Os eché de menos a todos.

Y entonces hizo la cosa típica de Sakura, y lloró.


	30. 00:00:18

Sasuke observó la expresión jovial de Sakura hasta que se convirtió en su típica máscara vacía. Sin el Sharingan, seguía sucediendo. Al menos, ahora ella era capaz de las acciones más básicas por su cuenta. Él se había acostumbrado al esfuerzo de mantener sus ojos activados a menudo, pero seguía habiendo una presión incómoda en su pecho.

Sin importar cómo de normal pareciera, Sakura estaba lejos de estar bien. Tenía ataques de pánico, apenas hacía nada si no se le era indicado, y se mantenía inconsciente de casi todo y todos. Sus reacciones más rápidas tardaban dieciocho segundos en suceder. Sólo en raras ocasiones era capaz de hablar por su cuenta, casi siempre mientras estaba experimentando emociones intensas, ya fueran buenas o malas.

Estaba ahí, en alguna parte. Podían alcanzarla, o al menos, él podía… pero Sakura no era libre. Sasuke sabía que no debería importarle hasta el punto de sentir dolor al pensar en ello, pero aquí estaba, dejando que sucediera.

Porque ella lo necesitaba. Y a Naruto, y a Kakashi, y todos sus amigos (cada uno en un nivel distinto de idiotez). Sabía que ella era consciente de su condición, expresando ansiedad respecto a su desconexión con el exterior. Y ellos se preocupaban por ella; la echaban de menos, incluso. No la dejarían sola. No la dejarían atrás. No podían.

Él y Naruto habían prometido que, algún día, la traerían de vuelta, sin importar lo que costara.


	31. (Reiniciar, Reanudar, Repetir)

**Nota:** tendremos actualizaciones diarias por cuatro días ;)

 ** _Guest:_** los capítulos son cortos a propósito, aunque admitiré que el formato que tomé para la narración no deja mucho hueco para 'mostrar, no contar' - es algo a propósito, si sirve de consuelo. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

* * *

Naruto hacía mucho ruido. Cuando decía las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Su entusiasmo era tanto contagioso como incitante al asesinato. Sasuke se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre paciente, con una alergia a acciones estúpidas y chorradas. Estaban hechos para pelearse. Sin embargo, como su sensei les indicó, hacerlo en medio de un entrenamiento importante no era la manera de solucionar las cosas.

Era un examen de campanillas, de forma figurada y literal. Se limitaría a quedarse de pie y ver qué hacían. Kakashi sería un objetivo estático: su objetivo sería distraerlo durante el tiempo suficiente como para obtener las campanas. No podían preparar una trampa, ya que no iba a moverse. Cuando le preguntaron por qué este tipo de entrenamiento tan particular, sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Su equipo entero estaba dentro de un campo de entrenamiento, cubierto por un bosque, practicando para los Exámenes Chūnin. Kakashi les dijo que tenían la oportunidad de participar, pero sólo si demostraban que podían funcionar perfectamente como equipo.

Sakura era una ninja capaz, siempre y cuando tuviera el Sharingan para guiarla. Eso significaba que Naruto tenía que mantener ojo avizor y listo para moverse, pues sus compañeros no podían permitirse una separación. Se presentaron de forma algo brusca en la oficina de la Hokage e insistieron que les permitiera participar. Al fin y al cabo, podían entrenar perfectamente, y completar misiones de rango D fácilmente.

Un concurso de gritos más tarde, acabaron con este examen.

Se necesitaban el uno al otro más que otros equipos. Sasuke dependía de los clones de Naruto para obtener información, pues tenía que mantener su atención en dos cuerpos. Naruto era capaz de causar desastres por su cuenta, con sus ideas alocadas e impredecibles, pero no era tan bueno con planes mayores. Intercambiaban información para poder actuar.

Sakura dependía de ambos para guía y protección. Podría estar en blanco, pero confiaba en ellos sin dudar un ápice, y su entrenamiento la hizo una combatiente decente. Deshacía genjutsu por instinto, y no mostraba duda alguna, ni fallaba jamás cuando la victoria dependía de controlar chakra.

Kakashi pensaba que era interesante, la verdad. Ninguno de ellos había llamado a otro inútil en casi un año.


	32. -00:00:01

Señuelo. ¡Habían tenido la cara de usar a Sakura como un señuelo!

Cuando Kakashi la vio cargando a través de campo abierto, pensó que Sasuke se había rendido a sus tentaciones. No, Naruto habría sido muy ruidoso con sus quejas. Lanzó un kunai hacia ella, pesadamente, para comprobar su teoría. Sakura estaba esquivando antes de que acabara de mover la mano. El Hatake no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Por detrás, un clon de Naruto fue arrojado hacia él. Kakashi se agachó y lo dejó volar por encima de él, hacia Sakura. No lo derrotarían de esa manera. Podía oír y oler mejor que ellos, no lo pillarían desprevenido simplemente atacando desde distintos ángulos.

Sakura hizo unos pocos signos manuales de forma robótica, como si fuera un ejercicio practicado, sin mucha alma tras el movimiento. Rompió el clon con un kunai propio, haciéndolo estallar en una humareda. Bastante grande, de hecho. Kakashi tenía que admitirlo, apilar clones en el mismo espacio era inteligente, pero eso significaba que el Sharingan de Sasuke estaría cegado.

Más de ellos estallaron a su alrededor, haciendo que fuera más difícil determinar la posición de nuevos ataques. Kakashi escuchó atentamente, y tuvo que esquivar hacia atrás un instante después. Para su sorpresa, seguía siendo Sakura. Moviéndose con un estilo que no era suyo. No podía ejecutarlo perfectamente, pero lo confundió.

La chica no debería haber sido capaz de moverse, no sin el Sharingan para darle información visual. Sasuke no debería de ser capaz de ver a través del humo. ¿Cómo…?

Era rápida. Habían entrenado para mejorar su velocidad y esquive, pero no la había visto moverse así antes. No estaba bien… Y para su sorpresa, no era un genjutsu o henge, bajo el cuál Sasuke podría haberse escondido. Era ella de verdad, usando posturas que sólo un Uchiha debería conocer. Ejecutando movimientos que requerían un Sharingan.

No es que fuera lo suficientemente veloz como para ser un problema, no, pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. La velocidad de Sakura era suficiente como para mantenerse en la batalla, al menos mientras no se la tomara muy en serio. Y esto, junto a su confusión, era el primer paso para caer en una trampa.


	33. 00:02:49

Sasuke fue lanzado al interior del humo, por uno de los clones de Naruto. Eran increíbles para maniobrar en el aire sin mucho ruido. El ruido de fondo constante de sus explosiones hacía difícil detectar un susurro de ropas.

Sabía que no serían capaces de robar una sola campanilla si no atacaban a matar, pero no estaban bajo ninguna prisa para empezar a usar los golpes fuertes. Sasuke quería ver cómo de lejos iría Kakashi. Naruto estaba esperando su señal. Podía ver lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, y se preguntó qué pensaría Kakashi del jutsu que estaba utilizando en ella.

Estaba controlando su cuerpo, perfectamente consciente de cada músculo movido y el desplazamiento de cada parte de su cuerpo. Él recibía la información visual y provocaba las reacciones por ella. Era sólo posible a través de su extraña conexión, mediante el Sharingan, y parecía ser un residuo de su tiempo como prisionera. Era extraño, como controlar un maniquí sin tener que mover hilo alguno, pero funcionaba.

Kakashi pensaría que Sakura era una distracción. Ya había sido confundido por el hecho de que ella seguía luchando, y pensaría que no era capaz de hacer mucho por su cuenta. Esperaría un ataque de los otros dos genin. Y se equivocaría: si el plan iba bien, ella sería la que le robaría las campanillas.

Naruto estaba utilizando un jutsu derivado de sus invenciones. Era muy bueno creando los jutsu más extraños. Podía sentir a través del humo: estaba cargado con su chakra, después de todo. Kakashi no notaría la diferencia, pues el aire ya estaba sobrecargado. Era muy poco eficiente, pero el Uzumaki tenía las reservas para lograrlo. Era un juego de niños para él.

Una vez Sasuke diera la señal, el ataque de veras empezaría.


	34. 00:00:19

**Nota:** no, no he abandonado, sólo destrocé mis horarios de sueño y pasé _mucho_ tiempo durmiendo. Ya debería estar arreglado.

* * *

Kakashi dejó de andarse con rodeos. Sakura tardó un instante en perder el equilibrio. Tan pronto cayó al suelo, se hundió a través de éste. Sasuke se movió a corto rango y dio la señal a uno de los clones, listo para el siguiente jutsu. Se iba a quedar con poco chakra, pero si todo iba bien… no le haría falta.

Al borde del claro, Naruto ejecutó su parte del plan. Un centenar de clones aparecieron en medio del humo. Kakashi no tenía que moverse, así que muy literalmente acabó enterrado en ellos. Sólo por unos segundos. En ese momento, vio lo que estaban tratando de hacer. Era estúpidamente directo, mas no simple, con el estilo insignia de su equipo.

Fue arrastrado al suelo con más fuerza de la que ninguno de sus estudiantes debería tener, y luego inmovilizado inmediatamente por Sasuke, que estaba disfrazado como un clon. Sakura emergió del suelo con una campana en la mano, nadando fuera de la tierra en uno de los pocos huecos que no estaban cubiertos por clones de Naruto.

Su plan era simple, pero el objetivo no era específicamente derrotarlo. No, el mensaje de Kakashi había sido que, si querían demostrar que estaban listos para los exámenes, deberían de distraerlo lo suficiente como para golpearlo, y demostrarle de lo que eran capaces, juntos; y de hecho, su trabajo en equipo era perfecto.

Naruto fue capaz de deshacerse del clon enviado a luchar contra él. Sasuke nunca fue visto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Durante la lucha entera, la única persona que vio y contra la que luchó fue Sakura. Y a pesar de estar en primera línea, no tenía un sólo arañazo encima.

Sus compañeros habían cubierto los huecos en los movimientos de Sakura. Clones que salían de la nada para bloquear golpes por ella, kunai que Sasuke lanzaba antes de que Kakashi pudiera dar un golpe. De pie, Sakura sujetó su campanilla con aire ausente. Agotado, Sasuke tomó diecinueve segundos para recuperarse, y luego cogió la campanilla y se la dio a Kakashi. La habían protegido perfectamente, y aún así logrado ejecutar un plan tan alocado como este.

Habían demostrado algo importante, así que los aprobó.


	35. 00:00:30

Sin importar cuánto molestaban a su maestro, Kakashi se negó a decirles lo que Sakura le dijo. incluso cuando le preguntaban a ella, ignoraba sus preguntas deliberadamente. Sus muy reducidas reservas de paciencia estaban casi agotadas.

Sakura estaba volviéndose más y más consciente durante las pruebas con Sharingan. De hecho, logró interrumpir una lucha entre Naruto y Sasuke a base de puñetazos. Si éste último no hubiera desactivado sus ojos a tiempo, les habría dado una paliza (el Uchiha no sabía qué pensar de este cambio en el estatus quo).

Ino sugirió que intentaran adentrarse en la mente de Sakura con técnicas Yamanaka, una vez más. Quizá ahora que era un poco más consciente, permitiría que su mejor amiga echara un vistazo. Y el experimento falló de forma espectacular, pues como descubrieron, su mente estaba rodeada de barreras que la pelirrosa no había puesto ahí.

—Es como si hubiera un cristal… Ella está al otro lado —explicó Ino, tras ser expulsada violentamente, apenas treinta segundos después de entrar. Sakura no podría haber construido las barreras por sí misma: eran algo implantado en su mente. Algo que se sentía extraño.

Con cada decepción, un odio silencioso crecía en dirección a cierto hombre.


	36. 00:26:00

—Hablé con mi padre. ¡Dijo que nadie más vio el cristal! —Ino parecía estar fuera de sí, y de algún modo logró arrastrar a su grupo de doce, como si fuera una especie de reunión. Antes, daba miedo; ahora, casi nadie tenía valor de negarle nada.

El resto de usuarios de técnicas mentales en Konoha habían sido expulsados de la mente de Sakura, de forma bastante violenta. Sólo los expertos habían tenido permiso para intentarlo (así que quizá su pequeño experimento había sido un poco ilegal). Inoichi acabó por darles permiso, muy a su pesar, de hacerlo de nuevo. Bajo supervisión, por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué estamos todos aquí? Qué problemático —musitó Shikamaru.

—Prefiero no morir —replicó Kiba, y la mayoría de los presentes asintieron en silencio. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira de la excéntrica Ino. Hinata murmuró algo sobre "apoyo moral" de forma tímida, y ahí quedó la cosa. Traduciendo a lenguaje normal: Ino había conseguido convencer a los médicos de que su "compañía" era una "buena influencia" y ayudaba en la tarea de lidiar con Sakura.

Al parecer, dicha chica Yamanaka era la única capaz de adentrarse en la mente de Sakura de forma segura. Llegaba más profundo que nadie, pero seguía siendo expulsada tras unos segundos. A decir verdad, no era mucho avance. Tampoco funcionaba bien en un espacio cerrado, como el hospital; así que aquí estaban, un poco más de una docena de personas, en medio de un campo de práctica.

Veintiséis minutos después de empezar, y muchos intentos de entrar en la mente de Sakura, una voz por fin se alzó por encima del silencio expectante.

—Un momento, ¿por qué no probar el Sharingan al mismo tiempo? ¿Es que no es… obvio?

Él y los otros estaban lejos de Ino, Sakura y los médicos, pero era Naruto quien hablaba, así que todo el mundo lo oyó. Algunos médicos parpadearon ante la sugestión. El Uzumaki se sentía como si hubiera tenido un momento de puro genio, aunque los adultos parecían poco convencidos. No podía ser tan simple.

Habían evitado mezclar el Sharingan con cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que Sakura se sintiera presionada, o que se sintiera amenazada. Unánimemente, miraron al grupo de jóvenes ninja que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, todo ello basándose en la creencia de que ayudaría; escucharon a los pájaros que vivían en los árboles del área, que era más sonora que su típica habitación de hospital.

Entonces, se miraron entre sí. Y se dieron cuenta de que, a estas alturas, estaban desesperados. Dudaron.

—¡Vamos! Él es el único que puede hacer que ella haga nada. —Miradas fueron intercambiadas; el Sharingan ponía tensa a Sakura. Nadie había logrado siquiera adentrarse en su mente… hasta ahora. Pero las barreras estaban basadas en el Sharingan, y ella seguía teniendo algún tipo de control, así que podría ayudar.

También podría salirles el tiro por la culata de forma horrible, mas, ¿qué otra cosa les quedaba por intentar?

Era un sólido "quizá", lo mejor que podían esperar a estas alturas.


	37. 00:00:00,0000000000000000000000000000001

Durante tantos meses, Sasuke sintió frustración. Sakura estaba tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Incluso cuando era capaz de hablar, no estaba ahí de verdad. Daba igual cuánto lo intentaran, cuánto entrenara su Sharingan, nunca era suficiente para alcanzarla del todo. Ella siempre estaba a un pelo de distancia… y se escapaba entre sus dedos cada vez.

Él redobló su entrenamiento como vía de escape para su ira. Naruto fue sorprendentemente útil, sintiendo una emoción similar. Al principio pensó que, si no podía siquiera salvar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo de Itachi, nunca sería capaz de derrotar al hombre en sí. Esta emoción acabó erosionando hasta que se convirtió en determinación para salvarla. A veces no sabía por qué era importante recuperarla; simplemente, lo era.

Ahora podía verla, atrapada tras el cristal. Vino cuando la llamó. Sasuke podía oírla, verla, hablarle; mas no tocarla. Ella tenía sus palmas contra la barrera, y parecía que la distancia entre ellos era mínima, pero nunca serían capaces de superarla.

No tenía el poder suficiente para romperla o cruzar al otro lado.

Era peor que si estuviera muerta.

* * *

 ** _A "Intrigada":_** ¡me alegra saber que te guste Ino! La verdad es que no planeé que tuviera este rol... es un desarrollo extraño para ella, pero divertido de escribir (y en carácter, espero). Gracias por pasarte.


	38. (Latido)

**Nota:** para los que saben inglés, el título de este cap está dedicado a "Heartbeat" (cuyo autor tiene un nombre con un punto, así que si queréis verlo, está en mi otra cuenta, en los favoritos).

* * *

Nadie confiaba en Naruto. Era una cosa estúpida, porque cuando menos lo esperabas se le ocurriría alguna idea alocada en la que nunca habías pensado. Podrías confiarle tu vida, pero nunca, jamás, esperar que se volviera predecible. Cualquier cosa podría provocarlo, y cualquier persona cerca de él podía considerarse afortunada de estar preparada (nunca era el caso).

Hizo falta ver cómo de hosco estaba Sasuke, y el hecho de que Ino parecía triste. Derrotados. La manera en que los médicos sacudieron sus cabezas como si todo esto fuera un malgasto de su tiempo. La expresión de Sakura, cambiando de sonrisa triste a nada en absoluto. Su frustración, su desespero. Podía sentirlo todo haciéndose eco en su corazón, y les gritó para que lo intentaran de nuevo.

—¡No podéis dejarla ahí sin más! ¡No os rindáis, demonios! —Ino respingó físicamente, e intercambió una mirada con Sasuke. Estaban echados en el suelo. Ino en medio y sujetando su mano y la de Sakura. Los ojos vidriosos de la pelirrosa estaban dirigidos a las nubes. Los médicos no pudieron separarlos a tiempo: Ino arrastró al Uchiha y a sí misma a la mente de Sakura, una vez más.

Y esta vez, Naruto saltó hacia ellos y consiguió agarrarse al brazo de Ino antes de que nadie pudiera apartarlo.

Una oleada de chakra demoníaco llenó el campo de entrenamiento un latido después.


	39. (Cuarenta y cuatro)

El muro se llenó de grietas bajo el impacto de una cantidad de chakra masiva, absurda. Veinticuatro cargas más tarde, el esfuerzo de Naruto por fin produjo un resultado. Al otro lado, la nariz de Sakura estaba sangrando. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

— _Podrías morir._

— _Tenemos que intentarlo…_

— _¡Entonces, te sacaremos, créelo!_

Esas tres palabras que ella dijo estaban llenas con tanto dolor y tristeza, que no pudieron cuestionarla más. Sakura estaba dentro de una prisión en su propia mente. No había cadenas manteniéndola en el sitio, sólo un cubo de cristal que la mantenía lejos del exterior. El Sharingan sólo le permitía recuperar parte de sus funciones corporales, incluso si era para ser manipulada cual marioneta.

No era una vida en la que pudiera ser feliz, jamás. Su imagen mental estaba temblando y llenándose de fisuras, gritando. Podían oírlo, y probablemente los que estaban fuera también podían. Naruto sabía que había hecho un pacto con el demonio, así que tenían que ser rápidos. El muro no había sufrido efecto alguno durante un tiempo muy largo, algo que él habría considerado prácticamente imposible, teniendo en cuenta el uso de chakra demoníaco.

Pero tras un cierto tiempo, empezó a sucumbir al poder que intentaba destruirlo.

Cuarenta y cuatro veces, y la barrera se rompió.


	40. 00:76:00

Tropezó, y a pesar de que logró recuperar su balance gracias a su experiencia, su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo en agonía. Incluso su visión estaba emborronada por manchas carmesí.

No podía ser. No podían haber descubierto cómo hacerlo tan pronto. Requeriría el poderoso chakra de un bijū para afectar a la barrera, y un Sharingan para llegar allí.

Tal vez los había subestimado. En efecto, no creía en esas personas como un conjunto. Se repelían los unos a los otros, y sólo la pérdida de uno podría haberlo arreglado. Sólo una gran tragedia lograría hacer que entendieran. Evidentemente, se equivocó… ligeramente.

Técnicamente, ella seguía estando allí.

Si no había durado lo suficiente, todo sería en vano.

—No funcionó.

No se molestó en mirar a la marioneta decrépita que estaba sentada en un rincón de la cueva. Había estado escondida por un tiempo muy largo aquí, y las cavidades vacías de sus ojos eran incapaces de ver. La criatura no respondió de inmediato.

Era casi imposible leer o predecir sus movimientos, pues no tenía lenguaje corporal. Él podía adivinar si estaba hirviendo con ira o satisfecha sólo a través de sus palabras, que no tenían inflexión alguna.

Setenta y seis minutos más tarde, obtuvo una respuesta.

—Bien.


	41. (Futuro Pasado)

**_¡_ Gracias _a los guests/anónimos por vuestros reviews!_**

* * *

Itachi no dijo nada, pero los engranajes de su mente estaban girando a toda velocidad. Había sido muy difícil convencerlo para que participara, y aún le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Capturar a la chica había sido fácil. Utilizar las técnicas requeridas, no tanto.

Especialmente porque la marioneta estaba obsesionada con ella; parecía ser un punto clave en el plan, así que tardaron mucho tiempo en hacer todas las cosas necesarias. Había costado un gran esfuerzo por parte de todos, y era poco probable que se recuperaran del todo. Itachi estaba casi ciego a causa de ello. Sakura tenía una condición genética mínima, que empeoraría al pasar el tiempo por las mismas razones. La marioneta había dado ambos ojos y la habilidad de moverse.

Itachi había considerado qué tipo de trucos harían falta para engañarlo, y no pudo encontrar un sólo hueco en la historia que se le había dado. Sasuke estaba sano y salvo en Konoha. La marioneta no podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, pero seguía teniendo las memorias que no podían explicarse de otro modo; secretos que nadie conocía, cosas que habían pasado y cosas que no… por ahora.

Detalles de los que nadie más sabía. Jutsu prohibidos que la mayoría de los Uchiha habían olvidado. Predicciones que siempre acababan por ser ciertas.

Las memorias de su hermano pequeño.

Historias de cómo Sasuke Uchiha acabaría destruyendo todo si nada cambiaba. Y cómo, en sus últimas horas, intentó arreglar las cosas de la única manera que pudo: mandando una pieza de su propia alma al pasado, dentro de una marioneta.

El chakra de la máquina sólo podía ser recargado por otro humano, así que no estaba del todo viva para empezar; por tanto, "Sasuke" había buscado a Itachi. No era suficiente como para albergar todo el poder que el futuro yo de su hermano poseería, y la mayoría había sido agotado en las técnicas utilizadas en Sakura.

La marioneta estaba comenzando a romperse, y a pesar de que Itachi sabía que estaba muriendo más deprisa a causa de las recargas, estaba seguro de que la máquina acabaría por descomponerse del todo en pocos meses, de un modo u otro.

—Esta vez, salvaremos a todos.


	42. 72:12:44

Setenta y dos horas, doce minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos habían pasado. El jutsu colocado en la mente de Sakura no había enviado la señal que indicaba que todavía estaba en funcionamiento. Ergo, era lógico asumir que había sido roto del todo.

El plan había sido completado. El Equipo Siete estaba más unido que nunca, y no se separaron como hicieron originalmente. Él sabía que sólo tenían una oportunidad: la marioneta ya había sido corroída por las cantidades masivas de chakra que almacenaba y utilizaba.

Itachi ya lo entendía perfectamente. La idea nunca fue tumbar el Equipo Siete, pero al final, no todo salió como estaba planeado.

Incluso si el jutsu original para transferir algunas memorias escogidas (almacenadas en la marioneta), había acabado por fallar y causando que Sakura se quedara atrapada con una miríada de vistazos de locura, el Sharingan del Sasuke del presente podía permitirle comunicar la información que portaba. Después de todo, su chakra y el de la marioneta eran prácticamente iguales.

Había sido un giro inesperado de los eventos, aunque no necesariamente para mal: el estado de la chica había unido a su equipo entero más que nunca, más allá de sus expectaciones. Esa era la diferencia que lo cambiaba todo; lo que les permitió romper la barrera.

Deberían de haber sido incapaces de atravesarla: el Sharingan de Sasuke no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero con el poder añadido de Naruto, con las técnicas mentales de Ino, lo hizo. La determinación de Sakura por escapar ayudó, por su parte.

La marioneta tampoco se lo había esperado, pero parecía estar agradablemente sorprendida. No podía ser llamada humana, a decir verdad. Sólo servía para otorgar el conocimiento y poder necesarios para mostrar a Sakura ese futuro, que tenía que ser evitado a todo coste, y para usar la energía sobrante en la tarea de fortalecer la barrera que Itachi había creado.

Debería de ser prácticamente imposible de romper, y sin embargo el equipo de Kakashi lo había logrado.

—Su mente podría estar… rota. —Con el poder de una Bestia con Cola, la mayoría de mentes acabarían hechas polvo, y la gente atrapada en coma o demencia. La mente de Sakura había permanecido intacta tras la barrera, y la chica era excepcionalmente fuerte, pero su poder espiritual era el de una hormiga en comparación.

La marioneta permaneció en silencio, pensativa. Luego habló, con tanta determinación que Itachi se preguntó cómo podía estar tan segura:

—Sobrevivirá.


	43. 64:00:00

Sakura tardó sesenta y cuatro horas en despertarse, y parpadeó mucho cuando lo hizo, confusa. Su habitación de hospital estaba limpia, y había flores en una mesita junto a su cama. Habían sido colocadas tan cuidadosamente, que supo que quien las había traído sabía lo que se hacía. Todo estaba ligeramente borroso.

Tardó varios segundos en detectar el ruido, a pesar de que el volumen de éste era alto. Se volvió al otro lado, y descubrió que Naruto era la fuente del sonido; el chico estaba roncando sonoramente, durmiendo en una silla junto a su cama.

Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de recordar los eventos que la habían traído hasta aquí. Normalmente, eran sus compañeros de equipo los que acababan hospitalizados, no ella. Por más que lo intentó, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía como si fuera a sangrarle la nariz de un momento a otro.

—¿N-Naruto? —preguntó tentativamente. Su boca estaba reseca, y las sílabas se atascaron en sus labios. Él no reaccionó; naturalmente, Sakura cogió un vaso de agua, dio un sorbo y luego le echó el resto encima.

Naruto se cayó de la silla, musitando obscenidades, y pareció muy molesto hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! —Ella no pudo defenderse, sus brazos pesados y torpes, aunque es cierto que intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara. Naruto la empujó hacia abajo en un abrazo sofocador, chachareando sin cesar sobre lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera despierta. Sakura tampoco pudo escapar del karma, porque Naruto parecía haberse olvidado del agua e hizo que ella acabara empapada.

La chica intentó preguntarle qué estaba pasando, de veras que lo hizo, pero él musitó algo sobre un bastardo y un pervertido, y se esfumó de su vista más rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear.


	44. 1 año, 5 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días

Sakura acabó por sonrojarse un poco. No cuando el resto de su equipo entró en la habitación, no, sino cuando comenzó a recuperar sus memorias. Tardó varias horas, y acabó aplastada contra la cama varias veces. Ino casi le rompió la espalda, estaba segura, y Lee casi inundó la habitación.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —Entonces, los demás se miraron entre ellos, parpadearon, y de algún modo todos los ojos acabaron en Sasuke, que frunció el ceño profundamente y fulminó a Naruto con la mirada; el aludido puso su mejor cara de cachorrito y dirigió la mirada hacia su maestro. Kakashi pretendió ser completamente ignorante de todo esto, y dio unos toquecitos de dedo en la espalda de sus estudiantes, obligándolos a moverse hacia adelante, cerca de ella.

Un año, cinco meses, dos semanas y tres días. Sakura apenas podía creérselo. Muchas de sus memorias estaban en blanco, aunque había imágenes borrosas de gente y sonidos pasando por su lado. Momentos de claridad obtenidos gracias al Sharingan, y una cantidad apabullante de situaciones incómodas debido a su estado.

Su mente unió el resto de las piezas del puzle, con ayuda de los demás, y no estaba del todo contenta al respecto. No hace falta decir que hubo muchas sonrisas y lágrimas, y a lo largo de su reunión, Sakura consiguió abrazar y golpear a varias personas. Sasuke, de hecho, le dejó hacer ambos sin quejarse; el primero por echarlo de menos, lleno de gratitud; el segundo, por la idea poco caballerosa de utilizar su cuerpo como una marioneta.

Naruto declaró en voz innecesariamente alta que él era, de hecho, el héroe de la historia, porque todas las ideas buenas habían sido suyas, y los adultos eran inútiles (a excepción de Iruka, obviamente), así que estaba claro que iba a ser Hokage. Sakura musitó una disculpa por tirarle agua encima, recordando todas las veces que estuvo a su lado, a lo largo de esos meses. Ella había podido escuchar su voz, incluso si no era capaz de reaccionar: le había dado esperanza.

Ino le sonrió de manera salvaje y dijo que tendría que apresurarse para alcanzarla. Sus padres no estaban ahí, y Sakura pudo figurarse por qué, así que no preguntó. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, tendría el tiempo de lidiar con ello. Ahora mismo, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas.

—¡Por cierto, los Exámenes son en dos semanas y media!


	45. 02:11:00

**Nota:** acabo de escribir/traducir este cap (no estaba en la historia original), porque pensé que hacía falta y quedaría bien.

* * *

Sakura Haruno recordaba muchas cosas; se le daba bien. La memorización y el análisis eran sus puntos fuertes. Y sin embargo, era incapaz de encontrar su última memoria de sus padres. Más que nada, preguntar para saber dónde estaban sus tumbas fue incómodo. Así fue como acabó cargando un cubo lleno de flores, al mediodía de un tórrido domingo, y tratando de entender lo que sus direcciones decían.

Los encontró, pero las palabras (lo que fuera, de disculpas a confesiones llenas de lágrimas, a adioses) se le escapaban. Así que se arrodilló frente a ellos, y sus ojos vidriosos se limitaron a mirar hacia adelante durante una hora y once minutos.

—Suicidio. Se rindieron.

Se volvió, asustada, pero tras de sí sólo estaban sus compañeros de equipo, unas pocas filas más allá. Naruto se estaba rascando la cabeza por detrás, y Sasuke tenía la mirada en algún sitio entre las cejas de la chica. Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar, pero decidió sabiamente que podía entender el significado de las palabras por su cuenta.

—...Kakashi y yo podemos darte alojo por ahora, como hemos estado haciendo. Así que, si tienes- si tienes una recaída, puedes contar con nosotros —prosiguió. Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente, sin palabra alguna que decir.

—¡Y la semana que viene puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡Hice limpieza! —le informó Naruto, con una sonrisa llena de dientes y un pulgar levantado—. Tendremos que entrenar mucho, ¡pero patearemos muchos traseros en los Exámenes, te lo aseguro!

El labio inferior de Sakura empezó a temblar, y podía sentir lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Las formas borrosas de sus compañeros de equipo parecieron mostrar preocupación, dando un paso adelante, como para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

El rápido movimiento de la chica los sorprendió, pero por suerte no perdieron el equilibrio ni la empujaron, sino que se limitaron a devolver el abrazo con distintos niveles de incomodidad (y compartieron una mirada que decía: "oh, pues sí que se volvió rápida tras todo ese entrenamiento…").

—Gracias.

Oculto a sus miradas, Kakashi sonrió.


	46. (Última)

Itachi Uchiha sabía que iba a morir muy pronto. La marioneta ya no tenía vida alguna, aunque le había encomendado una última petición. Una que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo antes de su último aliento.

— _Has pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad._

Se agachó y escuchó atentamente, prestando atención al sonido creciente de pasos. Estarían allí en cualquier momento.

— _Antes de morir, deberías de salir de ella._

Incluso si era sólo para revertir lo que quedaba del jutsu, para que tras su muerte… ella pudiera recordarlo todo. Los sibilantes vientos del País de la Tierra hacían difícil localizar la posición exacta del sonido, pero sabía que estaban cerca.

— _Una última vez._

No viviría para ver el amanecer de nuevo. Sólo unos pocos minutos, y habrían llegado.

— _Él lo apreciaría._

Había tenido meses para repasar mentalmente el hecho de que todos sus sacrificios habían sido en vano. Que Sasuke se había desmoronado bajo la presión… que era parcialmente responsable por el camino que había escogido en su vida original. Una misión de honor que se había acabado en locura. Cómo desearía poder arreglarlo todo para él, cómo le habría gustado poder decir la verdad.

— _Perdóname, Sasuke._

No serviría. No tenía tiempo o energía suficientes como para hacer lo que era necesario para convencerlo; estaba demasiado débil. Moriría como un villano… pero eso no significaba que no tenía posibilidad de corregir sus errores. No podía deshacer lo que la historia había repetido una vez más, no podía arreglar o curar a la persona a quien tanto quería.

— _Te perdoné hace mucho, hermano._

Itachi se negó a sentirse tan impotente como aquélla vez, tantos años atrás… y se decidió a creer en lo único en que la marioneta había creído: Sakura Haruno.


	47. 01:27:00

**Nota:** ** _¡actualización doble!_** No tendré tiempo (ja, ja) de responder a los reviews, así que lo diré aquí: ¡gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y ánimo!

* * *

El Equipo Siete dobló un recodo de la sinuosa ruta, quejándose en voz alta respecto a la falta de claridad en su mapa. Esta idea de "capturar la bandera" para un Examen era estúpida. Habían sido emboscados, atrapados y atacados cuatro veces, y eso sólo en una hora y veintisiete minutos. No ayudaba que había tres participantes por cada bandera. Y coincidentemente, los equipos no tenían que estar enteros para ganar.

Cuando se adentraron en un genjutsu de deprivación sensorial, pensaron que era sólo otra trampa. De pronto, Sasuke se puso tan tieso como una tabla y musitó algo que ninguno de los otros dos logró entender.

Su explicación emergió de entre las sombras en forma de un hombre; uno que el más joven Uchiha conocía muy bien.

—Hola, hermanito.


	48. (Amanecer)

Las manos sangrientas de Sasuke temblaron, los contenidos del kit médico amenazando con escapársele. Sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban inconscientes: habían hecho todo lo que podían por ayudarle en esta lucha. Era suya y sólo suya; no tratarían de robársela, pero eso no significaba que lo iban a dejar solo. Pareció una causa perdida al principio, pues nadie vino en su ayuda. Estaba casi seguro de que morirían, pero su equipo se negó a abandonarlo.

Les hizo falta toda su fuerza y un poco más. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hicieron, pero ganaron. Itachi cayó en una de sus trampas: no era tan casi-invulnerable como lo parecía, pero muy, muy cerca. Debieron haber golpeado un punto vital, porque empezó a toser sangre y a desangrarse. Fue a peor, hasta que Sasuke logró dar un golpe fatal.

Había estado arrinconado. Pensó que iba a morir. Itachi se le cernía como un ave de presa, y ambos estaban al borde de sus límites. Un último golpe de kunai salvó su vida. Y aquí estaba, tratando de prevenir las muertes de sus amigos. Naruto ya estaba medio despierto, pero Sakura no tenía ni de lejos el mismo aguante.

Vivió, por poco. Alcanzaron la torre con tres banderas y un día de sobra, y ella fue apartada de inmediato por un equipo de médicos. Les preguntaron respecto a Itachi intensivamente (hasta que los representantes de Konoha intervinieron), puesto que su terrible estado decía mucho del tipo de lucha que acababan de sobrevivir.

No superaron los Exámenes: Iwa no valoraba su trabajo en equipo como Konoha lo habría hecho, sólo la voluntad de un shinobi para luchar hasta el final. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir por un simple examen, especialmente cuando estaba claro que los miembros de la aldea anfitriona estaban atacando a la yugular, tratando de prevenir que nadie se rindiera.

Volvieron a casa sin un nuevo rango, pero con buen humor. A través de los rumores de los médicos, Sasuke supo que Itachi había estado muy enfermo. Moribundo, incluso: sólo aceleraron el proceso por menos de una hora. Les dio la ventaja que les hizo falta. Seguía sorprendido cuando Sakura los apartó, a él y a Naruto, para contarles una historia que nunca habría imaginado.

—Tuve que mantenerlo un secreto…

* * *

 **Nota:** sé que preguntaréis " _¿Por qué tuviste que matar a Itachi?_ "

Respuesta fácil: soy un ser maligno, de esos que viven bajo las camas.

Respuesta detallada: veamos cómo de complejos son los jutsus puestos sobre Sakura, y el efecto de su presencia constante y extendida en Itachi.

1]No dicho explícitamente, pero la 'marioneta' de Sasuke tenía el _Sharrinegan_ (se implica que se volvió tan poderoso que mató a _todo el mundo_ **y** _arruinó el mismo tiempo_ ). Y lo perdió debido a los jutsu. Eso es _mucho_ chakra, gente.

2]Dichos jutsu tardaron días/semanas en ser completados, e incluso entonces (ejecutados por dos prodigios Uchiha, incluyendo a la marioneta de un Sasuke con los poderes de un _dios_ ), _falló_.

3]Eran tan complejos que _nadie con vida_ habría podido entenderlos.

4]Recargó a la marioneta muchas veces, durante meses.

5]Mantuvo una conexión con Sakura por algo menos de tiempo, pero aún así le costó lo suyo (y definitivamente lo notó cuando el Kyuubi destrozó el jutsu).

6]Estaba tan debilitado que el equipo NaruSasuSaku de la Parte 1 (trabajando juntos y con un poco más de entrenamiento) pudo derrotarlo ( _sin_ sacar al Kyuubi). Sugerido: estaba ciego.

Muchas de estas cosas quedan implicadas o sugeridas, pero al final (y por bueno que Itachi sea), como mucho lo remataron en sus últimos momentos. Espero que esto os valga, si la historia en sí no es lo suficientemente clara.


	49. (Cénit y Eclipse)

El memorial permaneció en silencio, frente a sus ojos. Faltaba en él un nombre: el que más merecía estar ahí, y sin embargo, al que siempre le quedaría vedada inscripción.

— _Era un héroe… pero sobre todo, un shinobi. Eligió las sombras, debes de comprenderlo._

Sakura se lo había dicho todo.

— _Siempre estuvo vigilándote… tratando de mantenerte con vida._

Secretos que había sido obligada a guardar; sólo tras la muerte de Itachi pudo darles voz.

— _Incluso si era doloroso para ambos. Incluso si significaba sacrificarse a sí mismo y su vida entera, lo hizo por amor: por un bien mayor… y por ti. Siempre._

Fue la última cosa que el Uchiha pudo hacer por su hermano menor, en sus últimas horas: poner en las manos de Sakura la tarea de revelar la verdad, pues él sabía que ella siempre estaría al lado de Sasuke.

— _Vi el futuro que te esperaba, y él también. ¿Puedes perdonarnos? A nosotros… a todos nosotros._

Ella se había quedado, incluso tras ver en qué se convertiría, y estaba totalmente dispuesta a dar su vida por él en la lucha contra Itachi. Dicho Uchiha no lo había dudado un ápice.

En el estómago de Sasuke, hervía una ira incontrolable y cegadora. Se encontró a sí mismo asolado y hecho trizas, tras enterarse. No sabía qué pensar o hacer, pero definitivamente quería estar solo. Su Sello Maldito no le había dado tantos problemas en meses.

— _Es mejor así. Si no te lo dijera ahora, otra persona lo haría- digo, ¿hará? Alguien malo._

Se sentía traicionado, como si todos le hubieran estado mintiendo. No, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. No muchos sabían la verdad, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Conocía este dolor.

— _Dijeron que reaccionarías mal… pero, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido._

Se marchó, porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarse un solo momento más. No se había sentido así desde la masacre.

— _Es por un futuro mejor… Hay tantos peligros en nuestro camino. Debemos de ser fuertes… y mantenernos unidos._

No sabía- había tanta ira y confusión y dolor-

—¡Hey, no pienses que te puedes escapar de mí! —Era Naruto, que (para su molestia) lo había encontrado. Quizá con ayuda de Sakura y su nuevo conocimiento de su persona.

Muy para su sorpresa, Naruto siguió a la carga a pesar de que un kunai salió volando en su dirección. Estaba sonriendo como si supiera exactamente lo que se traía entre manos.

Naruto, como Sasuke había aprendido, era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, porque una vez elegía una meta no pararía hasta alcanzarla. Nada en este mundo podría detenerlo por mucho. Incluso su chakra era tan poderoso y omnipresente como la luz del sol en un mediodía de verano.

Y así es como Sasuke se vio enredado en una pelea.

—¡Si no dejamos que Sakura estuviera sola, tú no vas a ser excepción! ¡No te vas a escapar así de nosotros, créelo!

Y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para demostrar lo contrario.

* * *

 **Nota:** el título es un pequeño juego de palabras. Naruto y Sasuke son comparados a luz/oscuridad, sol/luna - así que si ambos están en "cénit", ¿no se produciría un eclipse? Ambos son un momento en el que ambas naturalezas acaban sobreponiéndose.


	50. (00:00:00)

Estaban sentados, juntos, en su antiguo campo de entrenamiento. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde su última misión de rango D, como broma tras su graduación a Chūnin. Digamos que era una especie de amuleto de buena suerte (pobre, pobre Tora). Todos los genin del Equipo Siete habían sido ascendidos, tras el último Examen Chūnin, localizado en Konoha hacía sólo unos días.

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Itachi, pero parecía una eternidad. Sakura había empezado a estudiar bajo el tutelaje de Tsunade, Naruto había recibido la oferta de viajar con Jiraiya de nuevo, y Sasuke se vio a sí mismo arrastrado a trabajar para la Policía. No es que tuviera nada que ver con Ino castigándolo por noquear a su novio. No, en absoluto.

Ni tenía que ver el hecho de que él y Lee habían estado entrenando; esa mujer era tan fiera como una leona y hábil como cualquier otro ninja. Su activación y uso del Sharingan había sido instintiva, cuando se vio acorralado. En opinión de Ino, rompió las reglas porque Lee era demasiado bueno para él, y ahora iba a pagarlo con creces (de una manera irónica).

Sintió la necesidad de estremecerse. Esa pareja era una fuerza del terror.

Lo impresionó, a decir verdad. Ahora estaría atascado en la aldea por al menos algunos meses, y ahora que sus compañeros estaban encargándose de sus propios proyectos, habían decidido reunirse una vez más.

Caminaron hacia las puertas juntos. Naruto les aseguró que escribiría cartas, y Sakura estaba casi segura de que, a pesar de sus terribles nuevos horarios, debería de tener hueco para encontrarse de vez en cuando. Kakashi, el hipócrita, los llamó idiotas sentimentales.

Cabía mencionar que Hinata se había tropezado con Naruto para darle un regalo de despedida. Él sonrió, dándole las gracias efusivamente, y ella se puso tan roja que casi se desmayó. El abrazo fue simplemente la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los tres se sentían como si estuvieran terminando un capítulo de sus vidas. Era probable que, una vez su entrenamiento individual acabase, serían reformados como un equipo especializado. Trabajaban juntos demasiado bien. Sin embargo, ahora era el momento de separarse y mejorar por su cuenta.

Sakura les había advertido de los peligros que les esperaban, y necesitarían convertirse en mucho más para afrontarlos. La advertencia no cayó en oídos sordos: los sacrificios que los unieron no serían en vano. No era con corazones apesadumbrados, sin embargo, que caminaban juntos.

Charla animada los acompañó hasta el último momento, y sus voluntades indomables les impedían sentir miedo al pensar en los desafíos que les aguardaban. Con distintos niveles de coraje o valentía, estaban resueltos a seguir adelante.

—¡'ta que tenga que patear tu trasero de nuevo, Sasuke! ¡Nos vemos, Sakura! -Naruto agitó el brazo para despedirse, alejándose de las puertas de la aldea. La pelirrosa hizo igual y sonrió, y Sasuke se limitó a dar un asentimiento hosco de reconocimiento.

Naruto había demostrado ser imparable. Su esperanza- no, fe irrompible en la recuperación de Sakura no había dejado que sus compañeros de equipo dudaran por un segundo que ella acabaría bien. Era resistente como nadie, y el mejor amigo que cualquier podría desear.

Kakashi desapareció, convenientemente, tan pronto como Naruto estuvo fuera de vista. Seguía siendo tan misterioso, vago y psicológicamente roto como lo fue antes de toda esta debacle.

Sin embargo, el perro viejo había mostrado los colmillos cuando se trataba de defender a su equipo; hizo todo lo que pudo por Sakura, y aplicó las ideas de Naruto para darle a Sasuke el entrenamiento que deseaba.

Sin el apoyo de Naruto y Kakashi, sólo podía imaginar que la tarea de salvar a Sakura habría sido un infierno. Imposible, incluso. Con ellos, había sido una gran aventura en la que había aprendido mucho. Ahora, sin embargo, otra cosa llamó su atención.

Sasuke esperó lo inevitable; Sakura estaba jugueteando con los dedos nerviosamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando signos de lenguaje corporal en ella, así que lo hacía incluso ahora. No es que fuera un acosador siniestro, no; es que ella era embarazosamente fácil de leer.

Sin el jutsu de Itachi en su mente, ella estaba completamente bajo control de sus acciones una vez más. Era enteramente Sakura, de nuevo… con todo lo que eso significaba.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Um… ¿quieres… err, entrenar conmigo?

Sasuke parpadeó como una lechuza ante la timidez ruborizada de la chica.

—...Vale.

El tiempo, sin embargo, jamás dejaba nada sin cambio.

* * *

 _...aunque, de otro modo, la vida no sería divertida._

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡aquí estamos, al fin! El último capítulo de _Tiempo_. Cuando decidí subir la historia, no tenía ni idea de que sería tan popular, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho. Al hacerlo, tuvisteis la oportunidad de leer una historia que os ha hecho pasar un buen (y mal rato).

Sé que quedan cosas no especificadas en el aire, pero esa es la esencia de _Tiempo_ (aunque podéis preguntar y, si es algo que debería estar claro, yo responderé). Imaginad lo que queráis al respecto. Y que sepáis que os la he jugado con Itachi, como lo hizo Kishi en el original (de villano a héroe... trágico hasta el final). *Risa malévola*.

El título significa que hemos dado una vuelta completa, y ahora que esta aventura acaba, otra va a empezar...

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, de todo corazón.

Blu.


End file.
